


Rekindle

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Due to work, Jongin and his husband haven't been hanging out too much. After weeks of planning, Jongin finally gets to take Kyungsoo on a surprise vacation.





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xingnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/gifts).



> I want to thank my lovely support group. You guys know who you are. Without them, I wouldn't be here. Thank you, you are all so marvelous. I love you~  
> To my recipient, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for such a lovely prompt. ^^

 

 

 

“I'm home.” Jongin sings as he enters the house to complete silence. Much to be expected, he places his briefcase on the round coffee table beside the couch before stepping further inside to the drawing room, where he’s certain his husband resides.

The walls adorned with numerous paintings welcome him upon his entrance into the creative space. Sure enough, there sits his beloved in his favorite chair with a wooden palette in his palm realms deep into the world of his creation. His fingers work with elegance as he paints strokes upon the canvas before gently dabbing the flat board for another color to add to the masterful ribbons interweaving and flowing to the tides of his imagination.

Jongin’s smile is warm. It’s quite a lovely sight to behold when Kyungsoo is consumed by his passion. It shows through the numerous awards perched high on a sturdy oak shelf that covers the full length of one of the four walls. Not to mention, the various paintings that rest high on the walls and the stashed works of secrecy in every corner of the room with white tarps to cover them.

Those things surround the man who sits in the very center of the room, the lighting perfect as pastel shades of marigold seep through the window dispersing across the room with bead-like particles floating in the air. Evening comes with a sense of tranquility and peace as every brush and motion continues to weave seamlessly with the other. Jongin finds himself staring at the man for almost twenty minutes from the doorway.

Kyungsoo has always had a habit of tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he creates his masterpieces. And today is no exception, apart from the glasses on his nose that are slightly askewed and Jongin stands bemused, marveling at how Kyungsoo manages to have a splash of olive green near the base of his nape.

The lawyer shakes his head with that same smile as he paces further inside. Silently, Jongin runs his palm through thick, rich tufts of ebony hair. He threads them until his fingertips reach the smooth pores of Kyungsoo’s forehead, and the painter slightly lifts his head in recognition.

Jongin continues to move his fingers in a gentle caress, massaging through the locks as Kyungsoo closes his eyes and revels in the delicate touch that pulls him deeper into the state of pleasurable serenity. Jongin leans forward and presses soft lips to Kyungsoo’s forehead before whispering just above the wispy strands.

“What does this one mean?”

Charismatic eyes smile as his lids raise and his head turns. “Everlasting love.” He whispers, and Jongin hums with enthusiasm.

“I think this one is my favorite.” Jongin bites back his playful grin.

“They're all your favorite.” Kyungsoo turns more, his body facing Jongin with a tilting head to look upward. “You say that about every single painting. You need to stop being so bias.”

“When you’re married to _the_ ‘Do Kyungsoo,’ you can't help it. You make magic and there's no way I wouldn't be entranced.”

“Does the cheesy meter have a cap?”

“Never. Like your painting, it is everlasting.” Jongin bops him on the nose using his index finger. Kyungsoo scrunches it in response. “So I have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Kyungsoo places the brush onto his palette and removes his glasses with tilted brows of confusion. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

Jongin rolls his eyes with an impish grin. “I know, I know...But, I’ve already made plans and I think you’ll like it. We haven’t taken a vacation together in a while.”

“Yes I know.” Kyungsoo hangs his head. “They have me working around the clock, and I have an exhibit this Friday.”

“I know. This is your last project for the month, right?” Kyungsoo nods. “Then, I will make the arrangements and we’ll leave this Saturday, the day after your exhibit.” Jongin turns to walk to his study but Kyungsoo calls out to him.

“Where are we going?” He asks, and Jongin throws a look over his shoulder.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” He winks, and his jovial tone makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes before he applies his glasses again to return to completing his work.

Jongin gently closes the door to the drawing room and when it shuts completely, his feet scrape against the floor as he hurries down the corridor while scrambling for his cell phone in his back pocket. His fingers work quick over the keys as he dials a number and puts the phone to his ear. It rings a total of three times before someone answers.

_“Hello?”_

“I got the dates mixed up. Shit! We have to move up the rental.”

 _“What...wait...huh?_ ” Obvious confusion is obvious.

“Baek, follow me.” Jongin takes a deep breath. “I got the dates mixed up. I thought his exhibit was next weekend, but it’s two days from now.”

_“Okay calm down. All we have to do is call my cousin and have him rearrange it. No worries.”_

Jongin sighs. “Okay great. Thanks. I was worried that we wouldn’t be able to change it. That's a relief.”

_“Have I ever told you that you worry too much?”_

“...No?” Jongin squeezes out in a question.

A pause.

_“Okay well you don't, but I was going somewhere with this so you have to say yes.”_

“Yes?”

_“Right, so you need to stop worrying Jongin. Everything will work out fine. Even though Kyungsoo doesn't like surprises, he likes different environments.”_

“Yeah, yeah I know. He gets inspiration from different places and hopefully he'll like it.”

_“He will.”_

“Thanks, Beak.”

_“Anytime...Except Fridays.”_

“Bye.” Jongin smashes the end button with a shake of his head. He could only hope that with the sudden change of plans that things will work out well.

 

 

 

 

The touches of subtlety fail to come across when he has to pack their clothes. Kyungsoo eyes him with suspicion as he attempts to figure out whether Jongin is packing for warm weather or something more chilly.

And Jongin does a fine job in masking his choice of clothes along with Kyungsoo’s, however, he falls short when they leave for the airport. The questionable over-sized winter coat blows most of his cover, and it’s at this time when he realizes all of the effort from before was for nothing.

It doesn’t stop the surprise, even though the low temperature climate has been exposed.

With an early flight, they arrive to their plane seats with stomachs full from donuts and caffeine from coffee. Kyungsoo settles down with a book and Jongin spends most of the flight sleeping, sparse conversations happen between them.

Upon landing in Alaska, Jongin is wide awake and bubbling with excitement. With Kyungsoo’s ceaseless curiosity and vigor, Jongin has to say very few words so that he doesn’t ruin the surprise. It was a big enough feat hiding their destination at the airport, but his husband runs a hard bargain when he pleads so adorably. Batted eyelashes and pouty lips, Kyungsoo is the epitome of cute and almost breaks his resolve. Jongin sighs heavy to reaffirm his stance on not giving any information until they reach their destination.

So now they’re here, in Girdwood, and a driver is there to take them to their resort. It doesn’t take long for the gist of the trip to settle in with Kyungsoo who peers over at Jongin with a knowing look.

The surrounding area is filled with coats of fallen snow. For miles, the endless sheet of white stretches beyond the horizon into the pearly cyan skies and lavender clouds that hail from above. The cool air whips like a lash, cutting across his cheeks and making his ears grow numb and his fingers tingle. Jongin rubs his palms together to stay warm, but it serves to do nothing at all.

On the ride, they both stare out the window, captured by the new terrain and everyone who inhabits such a cool and nippy place. It’s nothing like they’ve seen before. The high mountain peaks, the dense formation of clouds, the overwhelming amount of snow and the bustling life in such a town where everyone is dressed appropriately for the winter.

Two hours later, and they arrive at the resort and their rented log cabin. Jongin hopes Kyungsoo likes the modern framework. Ivory snow blankets the spacious roof and just resting below sits two large front windows. The wooden structure adorns a small deck on its side with three lazy steps until it turns into a full energetic staircase with handrails on each side.

There are hiking, cross-country ski trails and wildlife viewings right outside the door, filling the terrain surrounding the cottage. The stunning scenery could be enjoyable from inside the lodge and outside on the small deck.

Through the window of the pickup truck, Kyungsoo’s eyes light up and his head turns to show a heartfelt smile to the man who asked for his hand in marriage nearly eight years ago. Jongin throws an expression of excitement with heightened brows and a bitten lip.

When the truck stops, they hurry to unload their belongings, which isn’t much considering they are pretty light packers.

The first step onto the wooden staircase comes with a satisfying sigh from Jongin. They’re finally here, and it’s been a long journey but he knows everything will be worth it.

“Jongin, I can’t believe this!” Kyungsoo awes as he zips past the sleep ridden male and into the cabin.

When Jongin finally enters, there are various things that jump out all at once; the fur rugs, the cozy fireplace and the spectacular sitting room that offers warm chestnut couches and a matching loveseat. Settled beside them are rounded amber coffee tables with lamps perched atop of its surface.

He walks further inside with his suitcase, and his eyes continue to search around. Kyungsoo isn’t anywhere to be seen and Jongin figures he’s observing the place for a bout of inspiration to strike. Which is typical of the painter who flows with his emotions and allows nature to be his guide. The carefree constitution is something Jongin always admired about Kyungsoo, even now, as his husband appears and dashes past him on excited toes from one side of the cottage to the other.

The cabin has one main common area for enjoying simple recreation such as TV and listening to music. It’s not typically everyday when Jongin finds an old Victrola record player that only enhances the snug and warm ambience of the small home. He moves over the wooden planks that carry him to another open frame and sees the dining room sitting beside a small kitchen area, a full service bar with different wines and alcoholic beverages. The refrigerator is stocked and the cabinets as well, it has everything they need to enjoy their weekly stay at the lodge.

“Jongin! I’ve found the perfect place!” Kyungsoo calls, and Jongin already knows what he’s referring to. He follows the excitement in Kyungsoo’s voice to the deck and beholds the beautiful landscape.

The mountain stands tall looking over the town below as it appears like a minuscule toy model from such a high view. In the distance, they could see the trails for skiing and the winding road which they traveled to get to this point in the resort.

The land spans wide, covering acres of property and everything is painted in white for miles and miles until they could no longer see past the horizon.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkle like the fading twinkles of the evening beams as it courses over to twilight. Jongin is inclined to agree, it is very beautiful, however, the beauty he sees stands beside him yielding an expression of awe and wonder.

“Feeling inspired?” He asks, his breaths visible, similar to that of wisps of smoke looping in the air.

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes, I love it here. This is a really lovely place Jongin. Even if I had to wipe the drool from your mouth during the entire flight.” He chides with a grin and a heartfelt nudge of his shoulder.

Jongin frowns. “I was drooling?”

Kyungsoo nods in a more exaggerated motion. “Oh yeah, and you were talking too.” He laughs hard, his face heating with the color of roses seeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“What did I say?” Jongin’s eyes grow wide.

“Oh, nothing.” Kyungsoo holds in another bubble of laughter as he walks inside the cabin. Following not too far behind is a brooding Jongin with a pout forming on his lips. He wonders what he could have said, but knowing how stubborn Kyungsoo is, he doubts he’ll get an answer any time soon.

They settle in, removing their clothes and placing them in the drawers, they also place their toiletries in the large bathroom which is connected to the master bedroom. The fireplace is lit shortly after as they linger around the main sitting room basking in the heat from the simmering flames and listening to the faint hiss of its cackling blaze.

“Jongin, are you going to cook anything?” Kyungsoo asks and the other scratches his chin. He hasn’t cooked for them for two weeks, given that he stays at work at ungodly hours. Typically, Kyungsoo is the one who slaves in the kitchen. Working from home allows him that freedom, but sometimes, Jongin would offer to cook knowing that his husband could use a break.

“Sure why not, they should have spaghetti in here somewhere.” Jongin moves to the kitchen looking through the various cabinets and the pantry. He finds the ingredients needed and prepares the food using the gas stove. It’s not very long before the meal is ready and they are enjoying the pasta while indulged in small conversations.

“Did Baekhyun help you out with this spot?” Kyungsoo stirs his fork into the pasta before placing the spoonful inside his mouth.

Jongin chews and swallows before replying. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Because this isn’t your typical pick. Jongin, you like warm weather. We always go to some place where you can go around in sandals, it’s almost like you’re allergic to socks.”

Jongin’s attempt at scoffing is hollow. “What is that supposed to mean? The cold and I just do not get along from time to time. It makes me feel like I’m going to shrivel up and die.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “The cold isn’t too bad. I mean look where we are...We’re inside, enjoying a meal and the fireplace. It’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Jongin nods. “Yeah, I guess so. But _tomorrow_ is when the real fun begins. We’ll go skiing and snowboarding. I can’t wait!”

“You do know you married an artist right?”

“Indeed. A man who works well with his hands.” Jongin wiggles flirtatious brows and winks after. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’ll be fun! It’s something we both haven’t tried before. We’re experiencing something new together, making memories, its great.”

“Alright, fine.” Kyungsoo’s lips twitch into a small grin. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sleep dwells in his eyes as he wakes the next morning; Kyungsoo has a habit of waking before Jongin. He tosses the sheets from over his body and swings his feet onto the cool barren floor. He pads toward the deck to have a look at the rising star in hopes of witnessing the world come to life underneath the pour of sunlight.

He rubs at his eyes, groggy footsteps carrying him to the door before he opens it. Dazed and half-asleep, he notices the white wall before him and closes the door, not really certain why there is a screen of white there. He then continues to the front door to have another view from the anterior of the cabin. However, when he opens that door, again there is another barrier of white that welcomes him.

Slow and steady, realization eclipses his previous clouded mind, and he opens his mouth to yell, “JONGIN!” His voice echoes around the walls and down the corridor to the bedrooms. There are a series of loud thuds, clonks and frantic feet pattering that follow after. The mess that is Jongin runs toward him, feet sliding to a stop with disheveled hair, a large pink bruise on his forehead and a dried stream of drool trailing down his chin.

“What? What is it, Soo?” He asks with urgency.

Kyungsoo soundlessly points toward the door and Jongin follows his arm to see the giant wall of snow. “We’re snowed in!” Kyungsoo all but screams as he begins pacing back and forth.

“You can’t be serious.” Jongin says while gaping, disbelieving of the situation.

“What are we going to do? Are they going to come and save us? How long will we have to stay here? Oh my God, what if we’re snowed in forever?” Kyungsoo’s frantic questions match his pace as he travels back and forth biting on the nail of his thumb.

“Baby, calm down. Of course, they’ll come for us.”

“But what if they don’t! Did you check the weather?!”

“Of course I did! I checked for the 25th…” Jongin tapers off, closing his eyes and remembering why he had chosen that weekend.

“The 25th?! That’s next weekend Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s voice climbs an octave higher and it makes Jongin’s flinch.

“Okay, so I had to move up the date and I didn’t check. Just...Please calm down.”

“I _am_ calm.” Kyungsoo says as he gnaws on his bottom lip, fingers twitching and tapping against his thigh.

“No. No you’re not.” Jongin shakes his head.

“I’m trying to think...What are we going to do?”

“Here. We can try to call the resort and let them know.” Jongin hurries to the phone provided by the residential company. He lifts it to his ear, and there’s no dial tone. Confusion falls over him as he fiddles with the device to get it to work. “Looks like the power is out.” He attempts to switch on a lamp and to be expected, it doesn’t turn on.

“I’ll try my cell.” Kyungsoo rushes to the bedroom for his phone and when he returns to the living room, his expression of concern still hasn’t changed.

“I guess there’s no service up here?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I couldn’t make a call if I wanted to. This is horrible. What are we going to do Jongin?” He slumps down onto the couch and buries his head into his palms, appearing as if he’s lost all hope.

“Hey.” Jongin’s knees fall to the floor and he maneuvers in between Kyungsoo's legs peeling those shaking hands from his face. “There’s nothing we can do other than wait it out. We have food and water, we’ll be fine.” Jongin runs his palms up and down Kyungsoo’s bare arms until he reaches his palms again. Taking those quivering hands into his own, he levels his eyes with his worried partner. “Everything will be alright. You needed a break and we can still enjoy the time away and time with each other.”

Kyungsoo slowly nods his head. “Yes, you’re right, I even brought my sketchbook as well.”

Jongin smiles. “See, you’re already thinking with positivity. By the way, how are your eyes doing? Your glasses?”

“They’re fine. They’re on the nightstand.”

“Okay.” Jongin moves to the room to grab the glasses for him, and upon returning to the living room, he says, “We should look for flashlights or candles for the night. Oh and blankets too, it’s going to get pretty cold.”

“We have the fireplace too.” Kyungsoo points over to it and Jongin nods.

“Well, let’s start.”

They search the entire lodge, digging through cabinets, drawers and closets. Chancing upon some candles and their holders, Jongin places them on the table for later. Kyungsoo emerges not soon after with a flashlight in his hand.

“Batteries?”

“It seems to be working.” He flashes it on and off. “But we should use it in cases of emergencies. I think the candles will do fine.”

“What about blankets?” Jongin asks.

“Well, we have those, so we should stay warm. I’ll light the fireplace.”

After putting the fire on, they settle down to eat a late lunch. Sandwiches are the highlight of the day considering their stove doesn’t work nor the microwave. It’s not bad however, and they enjoy the cold meal together.

The peaceful serenity of the wooden home brings along a sense of ease. Kyungsoo rests upon a wooden chair and dives into the art of drawing as he usually would back at home. Jongin allows him that freedom while biding his time with a nap, it doesn’t take much for him to fall into the realm of dreams.

When the lawyer wakes, Kyungsoo is still occupied, finishing the last touches to the sketch. Jongin yawns, his hand coming down onto soft locks and sliding to the base of Kyungsoo’s nape as he looks at the drawing.

“Wow.” He awes no higher than a whisper. “I think this one is—”

“Don’t say it!” Kyungsoo playfully cuts him off, and the other grins.

“No, but you drew me while I was sleeping.” He says looking over the strokes on the page. “It’s really beautiful.”

“You say that about every single one.”

Jongin rests his chin onto Kyungsoo's hair. “Well it’s true.” Comes his semi-muffled reply. “Everything you create has so much passion.”

“I don’t know. I just wish there was more…” Kyungsoo trails off, hanging his head a bit lower.

Jongin slides his palm from Kyungsoo’s body and removes his chin. He takes a seat in one of the chairs beside Kyungsoo and looks at him expectantly. However, the artist remains quiet, never moving and staring at his creation.

“You do that sometimes.” Jongin’s voice floats along the air, soft and low. “You criticize it when there is nothing to criticize. It’s perfect.”

“Of course you’d think that Jongin.” Kyungsoo looks up and Jongin’s eyebrows come together.

“Why would you say that?”

“You’re my husband, you don’t offer anything constructive. I appreciate the support but sometimes, I want to know where I went wrong and how to fix it. If you keep raining praises about my works then I’ll never see my flaws.”

They remain silent for a moment as Jongin mulls over Kyungsoo’s words. He never expected that his praises made Kyungsoo feel this way. Without thought, or consideration, he continued to give his husband compliments in hopes that he would regain confidence in his skills. Being critically acclaimed came with a grain of salt to Kyungsoo unless he was satisfied with his work and oftentimes, he was not.

“Okay.” Jongin purses his lips. “I understand what you’re asking, but that doesn’t make my compliments any less valid or constructive.” He reaches over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “You’re talented Soo. Crazy talented, and I always want to remind you of that. Because if I don't, then who will? I am your husband and it is my job to value you and all your flaws. There is not one thing I would change, not one thing I would ever ask of you to change. In my eyes, you are perfect as you are, and everything you create is an extension of that perfection. So when I tell you that it's beautiful, it is. Just like you.”

The tears that swell in Kyungsoo’s eyes are moments from falling as gentle lips spread into a warm smile. That smile makes Jongin’s heart leap as if he’s seeing it for the very first time. And maybe it has been awhile since he last seen Kyungsoo smile like this; and maybe it’s been too long since he has truly seen his husband and paid him direct attention. He hadn’t even known he was struggling with such emotions and was oblivious to his hardships the entire time.

Work keeps him busy as a lawyer. He comes home late, doesn’t make much conversation before retiring for the night to do it all again the next day. It becomes difficult to truly understand your partner that way, and possibly Jongin has failed in that regard these past few months.

But, he’d like to change that starting now.

“Thank you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo's eyes shimmer with a glint from the unshed tears. “I really needed to hear that from you.” His fingers curl just a bit tighter. “I’ve missed you.” He sighs and his shoulders fall as it pushes past his lips. “I’ve missed you. So no matter where we went for this vacation, I was just happy to be with you.”

“I know.” Jongin grins, playful. “All this talk about hating surprises and you actually love them.” He pokes fun, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“No, I don’t but I’ve grown to like yours...Even though one of them almost ended us in jail.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that staying in _your_ exhibit after closing hours would label us as potential thieves. If you asked me, that guard should have been fired for not knowing what the artist looked like.”

“We could have just gone and seen my works at you know...regular viewing hours.”

“Psh.” Jongin waves his free hand. “Where is the fun in that?”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You’re too much.”

“I’m just enough.” Jongin retorts with emptied malice and Kyungsoo agrees with a nod of his head.

 

 

 

 

Candle lights flicker throughout the cozy home as two bodies lie snuggled to one another on the couch. Jongin’s back imprints the cushion with Kyungsoo wrapped in his arms in a gentle hold as they listen to the smooth jazz coming from the record player. Moments prior Jongin had quite a difficult time cranking it to get it to work. Eventually, after Kyungsoo stepped in and cranked it the _correct_ way, they were able to listen to music.

The air swells with serenity, placid limbs falling into each other as they relax in total tranquility. Kyungsoo’s eyes are closed as Jongin’s palm runs through his hair, a habit that neither condemns or disapproves.

“When will they come and get us?” Kyungsoo asks, even though he’s aware that there’s no way Jongin would know that answer.

“I don’t know. They were probably snowed in too.”

“Makes sense.” Kyungsoo snuggles closer, his cheek pressing into Jongin’s chest.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo lifts his head, the pressure of his chin pushing down into the other.

“Yeah?”

“You remember how we met?” A lopsided grin forms on Jongin’s face, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes with a slight cringe.

“Why do you have to bring that up? It’s way back in high school!” He whines in a childish way which turns that lopsided grin into a full smile. Jongin chuckles within those tufts of hair before pressing plush lips to the tips of the ruffles.

“But Soo, you were so cute back then. You had the whole nerd thing going on. Broken glasses with the tape, khaki pants and those _godawful_ shirts.”

“Are you done?” Kyungsoo deadpans. At that, Jongin explodes in laughter, his body convulsing uncontrollably. “Jongin, you were just weird. I mean, you chose the most quiet kid in school to talk to. You, captain of the basketball team. It was weird.”

“But you were always into your notebook, sketching. I got curious. And then…”

Kyungsoo hurries and places a palm to his lips to shush him. “No. Don’t. I want this to go to our graves.” Muffled words resound from behind his palm, and Kyungsoo giggles when a tongue stripes the inside of his hand. “That’s disgusting.” He removes his hand and rubs the saliva down Jongin’s shirt.

“That’s what you get.” Jongin smiles smug. “Anyways, when I came over to talk to you, I didn’t expect that in the least. So I was really surprised.”

“You weren’t the only one. I was about to die from embarrassment. I don’t know how I faced you after that.”

“I was flattered if anything else. It’s not every day that some random guy is drawing a sketch of you. I didn’t mean to pry but when I approached you and you jumped so hard the sketchbook fell to the floor. How could I not pick it up?”

“Normal people would leave it on the floor, Jongin.” Kyungsoo retorts but Jongin gives him a ‘knowing’ look and the artist shrinks in on himself well aware that he made that notion up. “But, you didn’t have to look through it.”

“Be thankful I did. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have gotten along so well. Then, I wouldn’t have asked you to date me.”

“You’re right about that, I would have never approached you, ever. I admired from afar.”

“And that’s what is so endearing about you.” His hand comes down onto a soft cheek, and he caresses the flawless flesh. “You find beauty in anything, even in me.”

“No...you were just damn hot.” Kyungsoo laughs. “But who knew you had brains too!”

Jongin makes an offended high pitched gurgling noise. “You hurt my male pride.” His face turns in disgust.

“Hey, when someone’s into sports like that, they usually aren’t the brightest crayon in the box. So I assumed your grades were bad. Sue me…”

“I would, but I’d lose money too at this point, but most would come from you.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue before he notices something. “Did the music stop?”

“Yeah, it stopped a while ago, but I don’t want to crank that old thing back up again.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s not like you cranked it right.” He pushes off from Jongin’s abdomen to stand and the other grunts from the pressure. “I feel like drinking.” Instead of heading to the victrola, Kyungsoo saunters to the bar and pours two glasses of wine from the complimentary bottles provided for the cabin.

Jongin straightens on the couch, holding out a hand in anticipation of a glass but Kyungsoo ignores him. “Umm…”

“Get your own.” Kyungsoo takes a sip from both glasses and Jongin’s eyes widen.

“You better slow down. You’re a lightweight.”

“We’re on vacation Jongin. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow. I’m drinking until I pass out.” Kyungsoo guzzles one glass as Jongin watches motionless how his husband is letting loose. Kyungsoo doesn’t typically allow his inhibitions to break free, he enjoys being in control of every situation, and with alcohol, he has to relinquish that power.

Jongin doesn’t lose out, grabbing two glasses of his own and throwing them back like shots. In no time at all, they begin to feel the effects of the drinks as they sit on the couch.

“Tell me when was the last time we even got to have a drink together…” Kyungsoo says as he sips from his fifth glass, his cheek settled on the ball of Jongin’s shoulder. The other doesn’t answer right away and thinks for a moment.

“Your sister’s wedding.” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo’s face curves in disapproval.

“Wow, that was five years ago. Jongin, I was 28 _five_ years ago.” His nose scrunches. “Oh my God, I’ve gotten so _old_.”

“You are not old. We are still young, we still got it.”

“No. I can feel it.” Kyungsoo sits up quickly. “Jongin, we’re going to be balding next, then a midlife crises. We’re going to have fifty cats and all of my paintings will be in antique shops.”

“Soo, don’t you think you’re getting a bit carried away here?” Jongin arches a brow.

“We have to stay young Jongin.” He hops up from the couch and Jongin nearly follows him on pure enthusiasm alone, but he continues sitting watching as his husband scurries to the bedroom.

There isn’t much time for Jongin to make sense of what has gotten into his spouse. He blames it on the alcohol.

Not one moment later does Kyungsoo emerge from the back clad in his checkered blue and red boxers and a pale white t-shirt, nothing more. Jongin’s eyebrows shoot up as he witnesses his husband crank up the victrola. The music spills into the atmosphere and Kyungsoo’s head nods to the rhythmic tune before he takes off with full body nonsensical movements.

How much stress had he undergone to desperately need to release it all at once like this? Jongin sits humored, completely beside himself as his husband spins and nearly falls because his lack of vision does nothing to help him maintain his balance. Where are his glasses anyway?

And that’s not all. There’s a constant hum which Kyungsoo insists on thrumming under his breath. The only problem is that he’s humming off tune, off pitch, and off beat. Perhaps, Kyungsoo happens to be something akin to tone deaf? Jongin couldn’t quite place it because his laughter is just as clamorous, if not overshadowing the dissonance that comes from Kyungsoo.

The laughs never stop, decreasing for a moment before ascending again every moment Kyungsoo does something unexpected. Like for example, when he whips his nonexistent long hair or attempts to twirl like a ballerino. Jongin constantly finds himself wiping streams of tears from his eyes, and soon enough, he joins in on his silliness.

He flips off his shirt and undoes the button to his pants before dropping them to the ground. Tossing the clothes over the head of the couch, he begins dancing similar to Kyungsoo but with much more balance. It’s not as though Kyungsoo has two left feet, but the wine has definitely done something to his coordination in a way that it looks like he does.

Their inhibitions fall away as life flows into their limbs, the music is rather calm and solemn, but their dance moves are fast paced and teeming with enthusiasm. The distinct contrast is what makes it so humorous, and both men laugh until their stomachs churn; until their eyes glisten with tears; until they could no longer take breaths as easy when they simply could not stop laughing.

Kyungsoo is having the time of his life and, it shows.

It shows with the way laughter dances on the curves of his eyes and crimson tinges at the tip of his ears and nose. How the sensation tingles to the knuckles of his fingers and all the way to the base of his toes. Everything moves and everything flows—his laughter rings and his smile explodes. It’s like spring in the winter and summer in the fall, his joy infectious and Jongin is astounded by the sight of it all.

Before Jongin even notices, his hand reaches out to grab hold of such joy and he pulls him in close. Kyungsoo is but a moment from a question but Jongin doesn’t allow him to speak when he captures those plush lips with his own.

Kyungsoo sinks into the kiss with a pleasurable hum, his shoulders falling and his fingers traveling up deep valleys past broad shoulders into brown swirling locks. They remain there, pulling and teasing as his lips do the same. The kiss is sloppy, fast and very uncoordinated but that isn’t what’s important to them. Because this kiss is so full of passion that it surges a thrill up Jongin’s spine and down again. His palm falls onto Kyungsoo’s back to pull him in a bit closer though no distance lies between them. Kyungsoo doesn’t relent, the pressure of his body pushing into Jongin until the other staggers back before catching his ground on half-sturdy legs.

It’s in this moment when time stops, the music lessens and everything around them disappears. Nothing matters, nothing can come between this love which has gone strong now for seventeen years.

Jongin refuses to let go, but he must in order to breathe. And as he pulls back, Kyungsoo’s whimpers almost make him regret doing so. “I love you Kyungsoo.” His eyes open to meet soft and cloudy chestnut irises.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo’s smile is warm but as bright as the sun, and Jongin wonders how he could ever live a day without seeing such gleaming radiance.

“Would you like to dance with me again?” Jongin asks as he sneaks a hand around Kyungsoo’s lower back.

Kyungsoo smiles. “I’d love that.”

They begin dancing again, though this time, much slower. With eyes locked on one another, it becomes impossible to look away. The swarming fibers of brown entrance Jongin just as his paintings, because his eyes tell one million stories and so do his creations. In his eyes are vast oceans of emotions which Jongin finds himself diving into time and time again.

“What are you looking at?” Kyungsoo whispers, turning his head with rose tinted cheeks.

“I’m looking at you silly...Look at me.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t make any hints at moving. “Jongin, I’m still not used to you staring at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m your entire world.”

“But you are my entire world.” Jongin’s fingers reach up to push back Kyungsoo’s hair and flows down the side of his neck. The other quivers under his touch and Jongin grins. “All I ever want to do is look at _you_.”

Those rounded cheeks heat up further coursing over from a faint coral to deep crimson. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Stop acting like you don’t like it.” Jongin moves in closer and surprises Kyungsoo when he pecks him on his cheek. The artist turns his head quickly. “Ah, there. Finally, you’re looking at me again.” Their bodies sway in a two step motion, moving from side to side. However, there’s no music and it doesn’t bother the couple who are too absorbed with each other to notice. “Hey.” Jongin leans forward to press their foreheads together.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo closes his eyes, reveling in the close proximity between them.

“You know that very first sketch of me that you drew back in highschool?” He whispers.

“I do.” He says in the same delicate tone.

“I love everything about it.”

“I never completed it.”

“I know...but Kyungsoo.” The artist opens his eyes to lock with Jongin’s. “I must tell you this and I’m being serious. That sketch is my favorite of your works. Above all, it’s the most special to me.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “And why is that?”

“It brought you into my life, of course. But I have a feeling that you and I would have married each other anyway. It was fate...”

“Oh, fate huh?” His smile turns up one side into a lopsided grin.

“You don’t believe in fate?”

“Of course I do. But me and you...that wasn’t fate Jongin.”

“It wasn’t?” Jongin’s gaze yields confusion. “Then what was it?”

“At that time we were shaping our destinies.” Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmer in the light from the candles as his smile widens.

“And I thought I was the cheesy one here.” Soft chuckles tumbles from his lips.

“Well, you’re definitely the more slobby one.” Kyungsoo notes, and Jongin roughly tugs and tousles him closer but in an amusing and endearing way. Kyungsoo laughs, his palm gently coming down onto Jongin's chest as he looks up into almond eyes. “Will you marry me again?”

That is surprising. Jongin’s eyes widen before they soften over with profound tenderness and adoration. “I’d love that.”

Kyungsoo leans on the tips of his toes to seize Jongin’s lips which burn with desire. Scorching hot hands meander down Kyungsoo’s spine until cupping under perky round globes. Those tanned palms lift, and Kyungsoo’s feet pull from the floor before he wraps his legs around Jongin’s torso.

Their lips never stop moving, caressing,melding into the other as Jongin walks them toward the bedroom where they spend the remainder of their night wrapped in each other’s arms. They explore the depths of their emotions, combining to become one under the mystical moon which bears witness to their consuming love and to the steep night that allows them the time to embrace what has been neglected for so long. They rekindle that dimming spark of their love and strengthen the bonds which connects them so that they will be prosperous until death forces them to separate and nothing else.

 

 

 

 

 

Three thunderous bangs sound from the front door alerting the two hung-over males. Kyungsoo jolts and sits up, his body at full alert. While on the other side, Jongin takes a longer time coming to his senses as he rises to a sitting position with slower movements.

“Anybody in there? We’re the rescue unit!” The man yells from behind the door as he bangs a few more times. Kyungsoo and Jongin both turn to look at one another before flopping back onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

“So, how long do you think it will take for them to leave?” Jongin asks.

“We just have to wait it out…” He moves over and snuggles up to Jongin’s side, his nose rubbing against the lawyer’s arm. Jongin lifts the nose assaulted arm and welcomes Kyungsoo into his embrace and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. “I’m not ready to go just yet.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Neither am I.” Jongin pulls him closer. “Our vacation is just getting started.”

Kyungsoo lifts his head, his gaze resting on Jongin’s picture perfect profile. “Thank you.”

Jongin has to strain his neck a bit to look down at him. “For what?”

“For this vacation...I really love it here. I love it when I’m with you like this…”

“No need to thank me, I’m your husband after all.”

“I think you get a kick out of saying that.”

“More than you will ever know.” Jongin chortles. “When you’re married to _the_ ‘Do Kyun—”

“I know, I _know_ , you can’t help but to be entranced.” He could hear Kyungsoo’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jongin laughs loud, his body shaking with small bubbles of amusement. He settles down moments later, a few giggles escaping between heavy sighs. “Hey...So what did I say while I was asleep on the plane?”

“You really want to know?” Jongin nods his head madly. “That’s too bad...I don’t want to tell you." Kyungsoo giggles and Jongin merely sighs again, he had to try nevertheless. 

 


End file.
